Special Warfare: Knightfall
The year is 2016, Task Force 141 has been disavowed after being betrayed by Lt. Gen. Shepherd, who was killed by Captains MacTavish and Price in Afghanistan. Most of the 141 are hunted down and killed by Shadow Company, but the few who evaded capture and termination watch as World War III engulfs the globe. Col. Warwolf, Maj. Kestrel, and the suriviving members of their fireteam begin a covert war to clear their names and end Shadow Company. Prologue: Burn Notice 13:19 2016, August 15 Rome, Italy Warwolf, Kestrel, and Alpha Team on joint op with Shadow Company Zulu Team. Objective: Eliminate Makarov's remaining associates. "Shepherd, this is Warwolf, Alpha Team's in stand by positions, permission to engage?" I asked. "Alpha Team, weapons free." Shepherd ordered. "Warwolf, this is Zulu Leader, we've spotted mutiple hostiles in the abandoned tavern, I advise you neutralize them." Zulu Leader said to me. "On it. Swift, use the SMAW on the tavern." I ordered Swift. "SMAW fired, hostiles dehostilized." Swift said. "Zulu Leader, this is Warwolf, we're making our way to the Colosseum, facing only light ressistance." I said to Zulu Leader. "Warwolf, we have mulitple tanks inbound towards the Colosseum, advise you to secure the Colosseum now and call for air support." Zulu Leader informed me. "Copy that!" I replied. "Team, we only have about ten minutes before those tanks are on top of us, so double-time it to the Colosseum." I ordered the team. we secured the Colosseum and prepared for the tanks. "Galm flight, this is Warwolf, we have enemy armor rolling towards the Colosseum, you have permission to engage. Advise danger close." I ordered. "This is Galm 1, Warwolf we see your targets, firing LAGM's." Galm 1 said to me. "Tanks destroyed, great job, Galm." I said to Galm 1. "Warwolf, this is Zulu Leader, we've eliminated Makarov's associates." Zulu Leader said to me, confirming the kills. "Good work Zulu Team, Shepherd, this is Warwolf, do you confirm mission success?" I asked Shepherd, recieiving no response from him. The silence was broken by a warning from Captain Price. "To all remaining members of Task Force 141: Do not trust Shepherd, I repeat, do not trust Shepherd." Price said. "What the hell is going on here?" Kestrel asked me. "I don't know, Kestrel, I really don't know." I answered. "Oxide to Zulu Team, exterminate Alpha Team of Task Force 141, they are working for Makarov." Oxide said to Zulu Team. "Wilco." Zulu Leader said. "Shit, Price was right about Shepherd the whole time!" Ordo said. "Alpha Team, retreat!" I ordered the team. "What are we to do now?" Shadow asked me. "We split up, Shadow. Kestrel and I will head to Monteriggioni, while you and the rest of the team head where ever you feel safe." I answered Shadow. Chapter 1: Revenant 16:10 2016, August 15 Monteriggioni, Italy Warwolf and Kestrel en route to Monteriggioni. Objective: Meet with Liz and make contact with Captain Price. "Are you sure we should involve Liz in this?" Kestrel asked me. "No, but she's the only one we can trust as of right now, and she's already at Monteriggioni." I answered him. We arrived and entered the tavern. "Liz, you should know that by helping us contact Captain Price, you're making yourself an enemy of the state." I said to her. "Don't you think that I already know that. Besides, I owe you one for saving me in New York in 2012." Liz said, reminding me of the debt she owed me since 2012. "You're right, and consider this life debt paid off." I said. "Price, you were right about Shepherd, he tried to kill me and my team, but we escaped to Monterigggioni and planning our next course of action." I said to Price. "Well, I'm glad that you and your team are still alive, but we lost contact with Roach and Ghost. I tried to warn them, but it was too late." Price said, informing me on the deaths of Ghost and Roach. "How are we going to stop the war if everyone we know and love believe in the lies that Shepherd fabricated." I asked Price. "We find the truth hidden in the lies." Price answered me. "You and MacTavish are going after Shepherd, make sure he pays for his betrayal." I said to him. "You're right, but you and Kestrel need to take out Makarov's connections to the criminal underworld and also take down Oxide." MacTavish said to me. "Got it, but where should we begin?" I asked. "For you, Vietnam, there you will find Makarov's first line of black market suppliers and where Oxide's journey began." Price said to me before hanging up. "Where are we heading first?" Kestrel asked me. "Vietnam." I answered. "I'm going with you." Liz said to me. "You're a part of this as well, but follow my orders." I said to her. Chapter 2: Ghost Patrol 23:49 2016, August 17 Hue, Vietnam Warwolf, Kestrel, and Liz on recon in the outskirts of the city. Objective: Evade detection and gather intel on Oxide's plans. "We're here, follow my lead and avoid contact with the civilians and Shadow Company, if you have to kill an enemy, stick to your suppressed weapons or your knife to do so." I told Kestrel and Liz. "Got it." the two said. "Brendon, I'm going to split off and act as your eyes and ears on the warehouse." Kestrel said to me. "Stay safe, Dmitri." Liz said to Kestrel. "Just like old times, isn't it Liz?" I asked her, reminsising about the past. "Pretty much." Liz answered. "Wait. Looks like we have a patrol, four Shadow Company soldiers and a dog. Liz, you take the dog and his handlers, I'll take the two on the left." I said to her. "On it." Liz said to me. "On three. One, two, three." I said. The patrol falls silient. "Beautiful." I said, commented on our timing. "Another patrol, let's hope they don't find the bodies." Liz said to me. "If they do, we'll take them down." I said. "Look's like we're in the clear, let's move up." I said to Liz. "Brendon, you and Liz should try to duoble-time it to the warehouse right now, their moving something out in trucks." Kestrel said to me. "What, are they moving?" I asked. "I don't know, but it looks like the containers had biohazard signs on them." Kestrel answered. "Shit. Dmitri keep an eye on that convoy. Liz, looks like we're going to have to hurry up." I said. "We can cut through the buildings to get to the warehouse." Liz said to me. "Good idea, but remember that there are still patrols out there." I said. "Brendon, I only see one tango up ahead." Liz informed me. "I'm on him. Oi, Suzy!" I said as I went to snap the SC soldier's neck. "That's how it's done, let's move." I said to Liz after I killed the guard. We managed to evade the remaining patrols and arrived at the warehouse in time to see the last two trucks leave. "We can't do anything about the trucks, but we can still get the intel." Liz said to me and Kestrel. "You're right, maybe the intel can help us figure out why Oxide needs those chemicals." Kestrel said. We gathered the intel and left the warehouse. Chapter 3: Discovery 09:00 2016, August 19 Istanbul, Turkey Warwolf, Kestrel, and Liz en route to Istanbul to meet with Alexi Petrenko. Objective: Meet with Petrenko. "So, do you think we can trust Petrenko?" Liz asks Kestrel. "Yes, and I've known him since we were kids." Kestrel answered. "Right now we should try not to concentrate on who we can or can not trust, we should trust our instincts." I said. "There he is." Kestrel said after spotting Petrenko. "Reznov, I see you brought your team." Petrenko said to Kestrel. "Reznov, as in your related to Viktor Reznov?!" I said to Kestrel after finding out his last name. "Yes, Captain Viktor Reznov was my great-grandfather who served alongside Alexi's great-grandfather, Private Dmitri Petrenko during World War II." Kestrel explained to me. "Alexi, we know that Shadow Company is planning something big for today. So, what are they after?" I asked Petrenko. "One of the Oscar II class submarines that belong to the Black Sea Fleet. If they capture even one, the SLBMs on board can be converted to be outfited to use the Nova 6 you found in Vietnam." Petrenko said. "Great, more Nova 6! Karkov tried to use that shit on New York City back in 2012, and you're now telling me that there's more!" I said to Petrenko. "It's true that Karkov had a variant of Nova 6 in his posession, but it was incomplete." Petrenko adds. "Oxide has the complete formula, great." Kestrel said. "Correct, and the submarine in question is in the harbor for repairs." Liz said. "We'll head for Sevastopol tonight." I said to the team. Chapter 4: Overboard 21:00 2016, August 19 Sevastopol, Ukraine Warwolf, Kestrel, Springer, and Petrenko infiltraiting the Sevastopol Shipyard. Objective: Prevent Shadow Company from arming the SLBMs with Nova 6. "Allright, we're here." Petrenko said as we entered the shipyard. "Kale, I need you and Liz to set up a sniper hide on the roof of the command post near the drydocks." Kestrel said to me. "We're on it, Dmitri." I answered. "Looks like we're on overwatch again." Liz said to me. "You should know that snipers like us are a dime a dozen on the battlefield, Elizabeth." I said to her. "Petrenko, Reznov, we're in position." I said to Petrenko. "Good, Dmitri and I will intercept the convoy as soon as you two kill the drivers of the lead and rear trucks." Petrenko said to me. "There's the convoy, should we engage?" Liz asked me. "Not yet, wait until we can see the drivers' heads clearly through our scopes." I answered. "On my mark. Three, two, one. Mark!" I said. Both trucks came to a complete stop. "Petrenko, Reznov, the convoy has been stopped." I informed Petrenko. "We're searching the trucks, there's only enough Nova 6 to arm one missile anyway." Kestrel said to me. "Well, I say mission complete." Liz said to me. "Agreed, let's get rid of the Nova 6 and link up with Shadow in Africa." I said to the team. Chapter 5: Shadow Warriors 06:30 2016, September 1 Cape Town, South Africa Warwolf, Liz, Kestrel, and Petrenko to meet with Shadow. Objective: Link up with Alpha Team and prevent the militia from taking over the hideout. "Shadow, this is Warwolf, is the team still intact?" I asked Shadow. "Yes, but we've been battling the Militia for half a month since we went into exile." Shadow answered me. "We're inbound on the hideout, ETA 30 seconds." Kestrel said. "Ok, Ordo, Swift, Warwolf and Kestrel are en route to the hideout, secure the helipad." Shadow ordered the two. "Copy that, we're on it." Ordo answered. "Petrenko, do you think you can make the landing?" I asked Petrenko. "Da, this is easy." Petrenko answered. "Welcome to the Kill Box, Colonel, Shadow's on the penthouse level." Ordo said to me after we disembarking the Mi-24. "Ok, Petrenko, I need you to provide close air support for my team." I said to him. "Got it." Petrenko answered. "Shadow, long time, no see." I said to Shadow. "Likewise, Colonel, it look's like we managed to piss off every single army in the world, besides, what's the status on the bastard Shepherd?" Shadow asked me. "Price and MacTavish killed him in Afghansitan two and a half weeks ago, and we just discovered that Oxide has taken over as leader of Shadow Company's remants." I answered. "The militia is funded by Oxide, while being armed by Makarov." Shadow informs me of the local insurgents suppliers. "Figures that Makarov has his hands in this." I said to Shadow. "Colonel, Gunny, the militia has penetrated the first defence line." Miles said to us. "Damn, they must've regrouped for a assault. Colonel, we need to hold them off until the civilians are evaced." Shadow said to me. "On it, Liz, you and I will set up IEDs near the second defence line, Kestrel, you provide overwatch from the helipad." I said as Shadow cocked his CM901 with hybrid scope. "I'm going with you, Colonel." Shadow said to me. "Good." I said to him. We advanced along the street leading to the second defence line until I noticed two BMPs. "Petrenko, I need you to destroy two enemy BMPs." I said to Petrenko. "Consider them neutrilized." Petrenko said to me before straffing the BMPs. "Thanks, Alexi." Shadow said to Petrenko. "IEDs set." Liz said to me. "Good, now lets hold the line." I said to the team. "Shadow, this is Kestrel, all hostiles are either KIA or retreating." Kestrel said to us. "Look's like we're going to be here for a while." I said to the team. Chapter 6: Helljumper 00:00 2012, August 1 RAF Hereford, Credenhill, United Kingdom Warwolf en route to Credenhill. Objective: Complete CQB training with Captain Price. "MacTavish, Riley, long time no see." I said to them. "Likewise, Kale. What brings you to Credenhill?" MacTavish asks me. "I was recruited into Task Force 141 by General Shepherd and I'm supposed to meet a Captain John Price." I answered. "If your looking for Price, try going to the gun range." Wallcroft said to me. "Thanks, Wallcroft." I said. I walked into the gun range looking for Price when I saw an older SAS operative sighting in his M4A1. "Hello, I'm looking for Captain Price?" I asked him. "You must be Warwolf, Soap told me about the mission in Iraq few months ago, and to answer your question, I'm Price." he said to me. "Great, now I need to begin my training here right now." I said to Price. "Not so fast, I already know that you're proficient at medium-long range, but you need to improve you CQB skills." Price said to me. "Ok, what weapons should I use for the test?" I asked. "The ones you brought with you." Price answered. "As you should already know, Soap has the best time on the course, let's see if the Yank can beat his time." Griffen said to the recruits. "On three, you'll fast rope onto the upper deck and clear the bridge of hostiles, then decend to the lower decks and sanitize the remaining tangoes present, and finally sprint to the finish line." Price said to me. " One, two, three. Go,go,go!" Wallcroft signaled to me to begin the test. "Contact front." I said, aiming my AK-47 with Holographic sight. "Tango down, moving to lower decks." I said. "He's fast, Price." MacTavish said. "I've noticed." Price said to him. "Final level cleared, moving to the finish line." I said. "Whoa, look's like we have a new high score." Wallcroft said. "They don't call me Warwolf for nothing." I said to Wallcroft. "Impressive, Soap was right about you after all, Kale. Welcome to the 141." Price said to me. "Thanks." I said to him. Chapter 7: Traitor 09:50 2016 September 1 Cape Town, South Africa Warwolf and Alpha Team at the "Kill Box". Objective: Repair damage sustained during the militia's assault. "Brendon, are you ok?" Liz asked me. "Yeah, I was thinking about the past and realized while I was training at Credenhill, I kept on moving through those twelve months of pure hell because I knew that I had someone worth fighting for back home, and I now realize that that person is you." I said to her. "I figured that much already." she said before kissing me on the left cheek. "Colonel, you and Reznov are needed in the main lobby." Ordo annouced over the loudspeaker. "We'll finish this talk later." I said to Liz. "Ok." she said to me. "Shadow, you know that these repairs won't do themselves." I said to him. "I know, but you should know that I'm concerned about your authority." Shadow said to me. "You're saying that I'm unfit of command, Warant Officer?" I asked Shadow. "No, but I wonder why you're spending more time with Elizabeth instead of training with Petrenko and Ordo?" Shadow asked. "None of your damn business." I answered. "So, I'm guessing that you love her, am I right? If so, this proves that I'm better suited to lead the team than you, Colonel." he said to me. "This conversation is over." I said to Shadow. "You're right, it is, for you." Shadow said, pulling out his M9. "For Shepherd!" Shadow yelled, pulling the trigger. A gunshot was heard in the room, I looked to notice that Liz killed Shadow with her personal M1911. "Look's like I owe you one big time, Liz." I said to her. "I knew that something was wrong from the start." she said to me. "Lets tell everyone that we're leaving South Africa now." I said. Chapter 8: Ariel 15:00 2016, September 2 Wheeling, West Virginia, USA Warwolf, Liz, Kestrel, and Petrenko en route to WesBanco Arena. Objective: Deliver intel on Shepherd's betrayal to CIA contact "ANS". "Any idea why we're state side again?" Kestrel asked me. "The CIA realized that Shepherd planned the whole war and wants the evidence of his betrayal, which is in our possession." I answered. "Once we give the intel to the contact, our names will be cleared." Liz added. "There's the contact." Petrenko said. "Wait, Ariel's our contact?" Liz said, shocked at the thought that her sister is a CIA agent. "Ariel, here's the intel." I said to her after handing over the flashdrive. "Brendon, you should know that you and your team must prove your loyalty to the US by helping the Marines retake the Island from the Russians." Ariel informs me. "I know." I said, cocking my ACR 6.8 with ACOG scope and M203 grenade launcher. Chapter 9: Omen 15:15 2016, September 2 Wheeling, West Virginia, USA Warwolf, Kestrel, Petrenko, and Liz en route to Wheeling Island Racetrack & Casino. Objective: Support the Marines and retake the casino. "It look's like the Marines are being suppressed by a BTR near the bridge." Liz said as we made our way to the bridge. "To all allied units on this frequency, this is Sargent Major Andrew Hale, my fireteam's pinned down near the bridge by a BTR, requesting air support." Andrew said over the comlink. "Andrew, this is Colonel Kale, my team and I have a AT-4, we can take out the BTR." I said. "Brendon, I thought that you were dead." Andrew said to me. "Long story, one that I can tell if we surivive this battle." I answered. "Well, everyone, form up on the Colonel." he ordered the Marines. "Just like old times." Liz said to me. "Yes it is." I replied. "BTR terminated!" Petrenko said. "Marines, we're Oscar Mike." I said, continuing the avdance to the casino. "Target area reached." Kestrel said. "Brendon, we'll hold off any hostiles who try to retake the casino while your team clears the resort." Andrew said to me. "Got it, and don't get yourself killed." I said to him. "Liz, Petrenko, Kestrel, stack up two to a door." I said to the team. "Breaching, breaching." Kestrel said after placing a frame charge on the door. "Contact, front." I said. "Target down." Liz replied. "Tango down." Petrenko said. "Casino cleared." Kestrel said. "Colonel, the Sargent Major's wounded and we're being overruned by the Ultranationalists!" Cpl. Scott informed me. "Corporal, hold the line, we're heading out." I told him. "Liz, use the designator on the BTRs now!" I ordered. "On it." she replied. The assault continued for an hour, until an AC-130U Spooky gunship arrived and decimated the enemy armor. "Andrew, you're gonna live." I said after helping him into the CH-46. Then a lone sniper round passed throught Liz's MTV. "NO!!!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "Kestrel, remove the MTV, Petrenko, apply pressure to the wound." I ordered them. "Brendon, just leave me." Liz said to me. "No, you need to stay alive." I said to her. "Sniper KIA." Scott said to me. "Good, that bastard deserved it." I replied. Chapter 10: Recovery 15:29 2016, September 2 Wheeling, West Virginia, USA Warwolf, Kestrel, and Petrenko carring Liz to nearest safezone. Objective: Hold the tavern until reinforcements arrive. "You need to stay with me." I said to Liz as we carried her to a nearby tavern. "Kestrel, clear the damn table, Petrenko, begin first aid." I said to both of them. "Dmitri, Alexi, you need to get out of here." Liz said to them. "We're safe here." Petrenko said. "For now, it's only a matter of time before we're spotted." Kestrel said to him. "Colonel, Liz's current condition is stable, but we can't afford to move from here." Kestrel said to me. "Good." I replied. "How could I be so stupid, because of my pride, I almost lost my best friend." I said to myself. "To make matters worse, I failed as a commander and as a friend." I continued. "Colonel, this is Overlord, if it is you, respond." Overlord said over the comms. "Overlord, I need an medivac chopper, now." I said to him. "One's on its way right now, ETA 4 seconds." Overlord replied. "Thanks." I said. "Petrenko, Kestrel, we've got a chopper inbound now. Prep Liz for medivac." I ordered them. "Wilco." they replied. The chopper lands on the roof of the tavern and we left the city. Chapter 11: Umbra Catervae 02:00 2016, September 12 Tripoli, Libya Warwolf, Kestrel, Liz, and Petrenko inbound to Martyr's Sqaure. Objective: Kill or capture Oxide and eliminate the last of Shadow Company. "It look's like the intel we gave Ariel leads us to Tripoli." Kestrel said. "Remember, the mission is to kill or capture Oxide, the rest of Shadow Company's expendable." I informed the team. "We're here, lock and load." I said, turning my Mp3 player on listining to "Burn My Shadow" by U.N.K.L.E. "Begin Operation Eclipse." Overlord said to us. "Begining insertion." Petrenko said. "Hostiles entering the garage, armed with SCAR-H's." Kestrel said. "Tango down." Liz replied. "Martyr's Square is clear, moving to target location." I said to Overlord. "Overlord copies all, Colonel, continue with mission." Overlord replied. "Overlord, this is Warwolf, we've arrived at the target building, permission to breach?" I asked Overlord. "Permission granted." Overlord replied. "Alright, Kestrel, you know what to do." I said to Kestrel. "Got it, charges set, detonating now." Kestrel responded. "Mission Accomplished, Oxide is KIA." Liz said to Overlord. "Wait, dosen't anyone think this was too easy?" Petrenko asked. "You're right, everyone stay alert." I said to the team. "Alpha Team, welcome to hell!" Oxide said on our frequency. "Shit, look's like it's deja vu all over again." Kestrel said to me. "You're right, except for Liz and Petrenko." I said to him. "Liz, you and Petrenko stay with Kestrel, I'll deal with Oxide." I said to Liz. "Negative on that, we'll both deal with him." she said to me. "Let's do this." I said. "Colonel, I've heard stories of your exploits in Chechnya, but I'm afraid that your life ends today." Oxide said to me. "Let's find out who dies today." I replied, throwing my KA-BAR knife at his head, killing him instantly. "Overlord, this is Warwolf, Oxide is dead, mission accomplished." I said to Overlord. "Look's like Shadow Company is no more." Overlord said to me. "Yeah, but Makarov's still out there, when he shows his head, you can count on my team and I to be there when needed." I said. Category:Special Warfare series Category:Warwolf Arc